


[吹亮]推翻柏拉图

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 吹雪生贺
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, idolshipping - Relationship, 吹亮





	[吹亮]推翻柏拉图

**Author's Note:**

> 吹雪生贺

如果要问丸藤亮万圣节前夜和万圣节是怎样的节日，他会直截了当地说，“灾难。”

在这呆了三年，他已经习惯每逢十月下旬被生南瓜味填满的走廊。等他面不改色地走到大厅，仍然可以保持扑克脸和垂下来的女巫斗篷和蝙蝠打照面。但被绷带裹得只剩一对眼睛的决斗怪兽雕像还是超出预计，他的表情终于出现了一丝裂缝。  
只有在这种时候他才会觉得决斗精灵是个不错的怪谈，那样他就可以用电子龙把这些热衷妖魔鬼怪的同学都轰去清醒下了。  
不过据称能看见精灵的学弟比谁都热衷的样子……他叹气，绕过门口两个硕大无朋咧嘴狂笑的南瓜，朝海滩走去。  
只要能离开群魔乱舞的宿舍，连海风都显得比平日清新。

决斗学院的第一节课在八点，这会才刚过六点，除了食堂的工作人员，整座学院大多还沉浸在睡梦里。但亮是习惯晨练的。这在学院里不是秘密，每年都有新生自告奋勇要陪他一起，每每都败在他雷打不动的作息下，承认他们不仅缺乏天赋，还远比不上凯撒努力。  
今天倒是稀奇，居然有人比他还早，皮鞋制服穿得整整齐齐，抄着口袋摆出会被灌一嘴海风的姿势眺望大海。看那身和他一样的白色，是吹雪。  
“在这做什么？”  
吹雪故意装出神秘的样子，四下看看，“当然是制造偶遇的机会陪亮晨练啦！”  
这时亮才有功夫仔细看，吹雪不晓得从哪里摸来个蝙蝠发卡戴在头上，也属于沉迷节日氛围的那类人（后来亮发现这是女生统一批发的。不愧是人气超高的暴雪王子，他心里有些不是滋味）。  
比起一大清早陪他在这出汗，吹雪显然还可以有很多别的安排。一年级时他画了个妆，穿成吸血鬼红灾星的样子去上课，迷倒万千少女，相比之下，晨练既苦又累，也不能出风头，怎么看都不像吹雪的风格。  
问吹雪为什么不去化妆就太刻意了，于是亮埋头跑步。他姑且对自己吓退了不少人的训练内容有点自觉，指望穿皮鞋的吹雪能知难而退。但他低估了吹雪的决心，既然能放着美容觉不睡起个大早，他显然也有坚持下去的意志。  
到最后，他们货真价实的跑了一小时。

节日当天，课自然是没几个人有心思上的。  
和吹雪不在一个年级有好有坏，比如没人打扰亮专心听课，也比如看到什么都很容易想起他。女生清一色别着眼熟的蝙蝠发卡，亮本想叹气，不知怎么的，嘴角却扬了起来，露出个惹得同学大呼小叫就差拿相机来拍的浅笑。  
这场骚乱被克罗洛斯教授看见，毫无意外地引发了一场地震。贵族老师就决斗学院自发性庆祝的节日越来越多一事大发雷霆，可他引以为傲的蓝院学生和凯撒也参与其中，连骂都立不出典型，气得血压暴涨就差被当场抬走，还是鲛岛校长及时出现，救人于水火。  
慈爱的校长发话：既然是节日，那就玩吧。学生们就地欢呼作鸟兽散，给老师也给自己提前放假。

如果仔细算，一年四季没几个节日和恋爱有关系，万圣节尤其南辕北辙。但荷尔蒙爆棚的学生乐此不疲，热衷把一切跟恋爱扯上关系。对此，三年级的学生心照不宣——这风气之所以愈演愈烈，主要是学院里的风云人物扎堆在这两天过生日。  
情况有多严重呢，描述一下就很可怕了：决斗学院的女生里，大约有三分之一准备在万圣节前夜对吹雪告白，还有三分之一等着万圣节当天向凯撒告白。  
亮已经听见同级的女生对学妹循循善诱，“想告白就去，反正他们都是单身。不要让自己的青春留下遗憾！”发现他在听见，还主动抛来飞吻，问他不喜欢年上也不喜欢同龄的，难道是年下派吗？  
明明和吹雪告白的女孩子基本只会尖叫的，到他这不知怎么的，被动的成了他。好像他真的除了决斗什么都不挂心似的。  
……要是这样倒好了，他有点困扰的想。他的烦恼可一点都不少啊。

不过凯撒的烦恼目前还属于不为人知的小秘密，很快就淹没在全学院的狂欢下。

每逢全员参与的大节日，学院之间的歧视链会暂时消失一阵子。万圣节前夜会有连老师都参与进来的大游行，往后是篝火晚会。为了响应女生们的恋心，学生们根据圣诞节可以在槲寄生下亲吻别人的风俗，依葫芦画瓢地制定了新规则——在身上戴南瓜饰物的不可以拒绝别人的亲吻。奈何有对象的往往不愿意掺和，于是乎，游行里挂满南瓜的都是闪亮的单身汉。  
至于各个宿舍，在游行前还有不同的玩法。就亮知道的，在蓝院，如果愿意参加万圣节的活动就可以在门口放一盏灯。宿舍禁止明火，也不给私拉电线，但大家仍然会找各种各样的发光物放在门口表明：请来找我玩。  
傍晚时分，暮色已沉，画的乱七八糟的僵尸、狼人、巫师和吸血鬼开始活动。起初只有一小撮活跃分子挨个敲门，朝挂了灯的同学讨糖，一路不断有人加入其中，汇聚成一支庞大的队伍。  
路过凯撒门口，基本没人停下脚步。蓝院的首席不仅不会挂灯，也不会参加晚上的活动，这会大概还在房间里改卡组，大家都已习以为常。但原本带头的吹雪站住脚步，礁石一般分开人流，慢慢落到队伍末尾，掉队了。  
亮其实也放了不起眼的邀请——一张电子灯塔，为了防止被弄脏折损，套了三层卡套，灰扑扑的贴在门上。吹雪等人走完，依照手感理了理可能被弄乱的刘海，自认帅气万分的敲门：“Trick or treat！”  
门果然开了，里面一个面带困扰的丸藤亮。“……一定要选吗？”  
“嗯。亮的话，也可以要一个kiss。”  
看亮的表情，他似乎有话想说，可最终还是把嘴唇抿成一条线，垮着肩膀露出一个只在吹雪前面才会有的松懈姿态来。  
吹雪趁热打铁摸出卡组，“要测试的话还是实战更好吧？”他嘴上说着，“不邀请我吗？”仔细一听，分明是“快放我进去玩”。  
而亮对他一贯是没有什么抵抗力的。

蓝院的百鬼夜行此时已与其他宿舍合流，还有不少人在提前准备篝火晚会。为了把黄院和红院平时享受不到的食堂搬到室外，地点就在蓝院男子宿舍大门前的空地。冲这件事，就注定今夜会是个比学园祭还热闹的盛会。如无意外，当天的寿星本该成为中心。但吹雪此刻就窝在亮的房间里，把半开放式的厨房折腾的叮叮当当。  
他俩个顶个的身高腿长，拿个东西都像要打架，可吹雪乐此不疲，甚至哼起了歌。早先亮也问过他想要什么生日礼物，不怪他不给人惊喜，实在是蓝原首席的技能树上从未点过这项技能点，吹雪对此也很宽容，“亮愿意为这件事烦恼的样子就很好了。”  
不过，他还是提议两个人一起过生日，享受难得的独处。毕竟已经错过了很多一起的时间嘛。吹雪这样补充道。  
说到生日，不能没有生日蛋糕，考虑到实际情况，他们提前从食堂那里把寿星当天的福利领了回来。作为搭配，亮煮了小豆年糕汤。他的家里，父亲和兄弟俩都是咸党，唯独生日会遵照风俗吃上一碗母亲煮的红豆汤，久而久之居然也成了习惯。  
红豆是早就泡好的，加过水与糖，扔到电磁炉上就可以放手不管。亮得空，把困扰他一整天的事问了出来，“一直待在我这没关系吗？”就算是他也知道，很多女生早就计划在今天找吹雪告白，以他过往的作风，是要郑重的挨个拒绝的。  
吹雪凑过来，仔细端详他的表情。距离太近，两扇长睫毛好像都要扫到了他脸上，亮下意识闭眼，以为那气息会贴的更近。但很快，吹雪退开，一本正经地说，“虽然今天亮总把我往外面推，不过，生日就应该和男朋友一起过吧？”  
是了，今年吹雪的生日，还是他和吹雪的恋爱五十天纪念日。交往有段日子了，亮很清楚，吹雪这家伙喜欢计划一堆看似浪漫实际很傻的约会计划，譬如三十天纪念日拖他去等流星雨结果双双感冒、平时在灯塔约会被传成校园怪谈、某天晚上肩并肩看纯爱电影翌日一起迟到……他倒是不讨厌，但和他们交往前的相处好像没有太大区别。此时一大清早就被万圣节装饰勾起的隐约焦躁又跳了出来，像极了红豆汤冒出的气泡。  
始作俑者却浑然不觉，跑去沙发上打滚，龇牙咧嘴地喊痛。如果刚才游行的队伍里有明眼人就会发现，他一直穿的是室内鞋，一方面是根本没打算出去，一方面也是尝到了一时兴起的恶果。  
“脚磨破了啊。”  
“对啊，亮好过分——”吹雪比划，“我贴了半盒OK绷才处理完。”  
亮犹豫了下，“下次还是穿运动鞋再来吧。”  
“嗯，建议我换鞋而不是迁就我不跑确实很有亮的风格。”吹雪一本正经地评价，“恋爱指数扣十分。”  
这种没营养的恋爱相谈亮如今也习惯了，“比给你巧克力的分数要低啊。”  
吹雪比划了一个求饶的动作，“拜托别提，每年情人节简直是灾难……我看起来很像甜口的人吗？”  
亮后知后觉，“啊……那你怎么还点名要吃那个。”锅里煮着的可是甜上加甜的东西。  
“男朋友做的不一样嘛，而且亮的妈妈不是每逢生日就会家人煮吗？我怎么也得提前适应一下。”看他双手握拳的模样，不知道的非得以为他们明天就要回去见家长。  
明明还是没影的事，被他这么一说好像明日便要成真了。亮又好笑又无奈的嘀咕了一句还好没放多少糖，起身去厨房先盛了半碗出来，“尝尝。”  
吹雪自然不会错过这个机会，就着亮的手作势要牛饮，果不其然被烫的跳脚。  
亮被他这处闹的手忙脚乱，脑袋里却不合时宜地想，那双总是弯出好看弧度的嘴唇，好像比往日更红……被烫到该怎么办？如果烫的是手可以捏耳垂，但换成舌头，肯定够不到自己的——  
“亮说要给我礼物，现在还有效的吧？”吹雪忽然闷闷地说。他捂着嘴，眼里还带着泪花，此情此景，要不答应也有些难，亮还在思考冰箱里有没有冰饮，有些敷衍的点了下头。  
下一瞬，吹雪从口袋里摸出一枚南瓜耳夹，夹在他的耳垂上，“那我就要亮帮我止痛。”他说着，将嘴唇贴了上来。  
靠近的太急太快，牙齿磕到嘴唇，两人俱是痛的一缩，但吹雪只停顿了片刻，又坚定地吻过来。他确实是被烫到了，唇和舌都烫的惊人，吻到最后亮错觉自己已被他当成甜品吸吮，完全融化在了此刻。  
一如早上的卖惨攻势，亮想抱怨他这什么奇怪的思路，可嘴里的余味把飞散的思绪都黏住了，一时间，只觉得整个房间里都是红豆汤的清甜。  
不好，亮的耳垂开始发烧，以后他要怎么面对小豆年糕汤。

就在亮眼观鼻鼻观心的功夫，门外居然有人声，说着不晓得放到哪里去了，根本找不到之类的话。吹雪浮夸地做了个要站起来的动作，又跌回沙发里，“糟糕，有人先回来了。”他仔细听了听，满面愁容，“按惯例他们要闹到十二点的，我都忘了。中途要是被他们发现肯定会被拉走……”  
言下之意，他要在这里呆到熄灯，而后肯定是顺理成章的留宿。这种天气，即便蓝院有统一供暖亮也不好让他打地铺，那么，目的就是一起睡——这样想，吹雪根本是早有预谋。  
“亮能收留我一晚吗？啊，我睡姿很规矩的，不梦游也不说梦话。”  
果然，他这样请求了。如果说三十天的纪念是牵手，五十天的纪念是亲吻，那今天按照这磨蹭的顺序，肯定也只是字面意思的睡觉。可他还是偶尔会想啊，某些比牵手拥抱再进一步的事情……说出去肯定没人信，恋爱之前他们可以坐床上打牌打通宵，恋爱以后居然还是同样的选择。  
“吹雪。”亮已经不想再忍耐下去了。  
“表情好严肃，”吹雪半真半假的抱怨，“也不用这么困扰吧，我回去也可以的……啊。”  
亮打断了他的话头，“虽然还有几个小时，不过，生日礼物可以预支的吧。”他把耳朵上的耳夹物归原主，学吹雪的样子亲过去。  
“我想要和吹雪一起度过的夜晚——讨厌的话也麻烦奉陪到底。”  
“哎哎哎？”  
“算平时的回敬。”  
“不……我也没说讨厌吧！”吹雪捂脸，“就是，怎么说进度都太快了，计划全被打乱了。”  
看来已经知晓了他的暗示，亮的心先放回去一半，口气也轻松了些，“如果是决斗，以这样的步调早就被KO了。”  
吹雪脸上是某种难以置信，“这种事怎么能混为一谈。”  
“不是你说的吗，决斗和恋爱是一样的。”亮已伸手解开领口的纽扣，“我现在……不，吹雪，我从很早以前就这样想了。”他跪在恋人的两腿间，以凯撒在决斗场上一往无前的气势去触碰吹雪的身体，“你不想吗？”

不消多久，吹雪也认同他那循序渐进的计划早该见鬼去了。

万圣节当天，整座学院都因为前一天闹到太晚死气沉沉，亮尤其萎靡不振。根据往年的经验，不少人会趁着他的生日放肆一点，光是鼓足勇气朝他下战书的就可以把预定排到一周以后，还被吹雪笑过怎么会把生日变成武道大会的。他倒是觉得决斗挑战总比告白好，去年甚至一年级的学妹发出爆炸性的求嫁宣言，至今让他心有余悸。  
令人意外的是，整个上午都很安静，取而代之的是大家的侧目与窃窃私语。亮不得其解，直到中午才找到和平时态度无差的十代。再看他几个同学，连明日香的脸都是红的，小声指了指他的耳根，“再怎么说……也太明显了。”  
亮条件反射去摸，后知后觉地明白是什么把他从灾难里解放。他抬头，同吹雪相视一笑。  
“Happy Halloween.”  
=END=


End file.
